


Sweet Rides (ENG)

by NaitiaClo960



Series: Suptober 2020 (ENG) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves The Impala, Dean Winchester-centric, Dean learns to drive, Dean loves his son, One Big Happy Family, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaitiaClo960/pseuds/NaitiaClo960
Summary: Dean remembered the first day he was allowed to drive the Impala. It was during a cool autumn morning that he had slipped behind the wheel of the car under the eyes of his father. He was only 13 years old and John had taken them to an isolated vacant lot before giving his seat to Dean. Little by little, he recalls all those times when he had the wheel of the Impala in his hands.
Series: Suptober 2020 (ENG) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Suptober 2020 (ENG)





	Sweet Rides (ENG)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! A short soft OS to catch up with the previous one :). Thanks again to Amber for her quick corrections!  
> Enjoy!

Dean remembered the first day he was allowed to drive the Impala. It was during a cool autumn morning that he had slipped behind the wheel of the car under the eyes of his father. He was only 13 years old and John had taken them to an isolated vacant lot before giving his seat to Dean. According to his father, he had to learn to drive early if anything ever happened to him. A hunter had to be prepared for all eventualities. Dean didn’t complain, on the contrary. To drive the Impala was to become that fearless hero that was his father every time he went on the adventure of a monster hunt.

That day, however, John did not seem particularly in the mood. His last hunt ended badly and he returned to the motel with a dark, closed face. Dean had done his best to fuel a happy conversation as Sam cheerfully participated while reciting his latest list of high marks at dinner. Today, John still seemed grumpy but more open to conversation. He quickly explained the controls to Dean before guiding his feet on the pedals.

"Good. Now start the car." John said, wedging himself in the passenger seat.

Dean obeyed and turned the key with a mixed feeling of excitement and apprehension. Immediately the engine purred under him and wrapped them in this powerful familiar vibration. Dean couldn’t stop a smile from coming on his lips as he squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles whitened. The following minutes were devoted to the succinct learning of the Highway Code while John guided him to make circles on the open ground. It was definitely one of the best days he’s had in weeks. The exhilarating feeling of freedom he felt at the wheel of the Impala filled him up as he felt more and more comfortable at driving.

John also seemed to relax next to him until a fine smile lodged on his face, which did not fail to boost Dean’s confidence. Taking a great inspiration, he leaned forward with concentration.

"Wait, look at that!" He exclaimed, pushing the accelerator pedal harder.

"Dean-" John began, suddenly more attentive.

In less time than it took John to get his hands on the wheel, Dean had already inadvertently driven into a ditch. The car lifted up briefly before diving into a cliff, then everything became quiet. John’s smile flew away as fast as Dean’s. Three months later, he was actually driving the Impala to the nearest hospital because John had been shot in the stomach. This time he cautiously avoided all the bumps and other ditches.

The second time he was allowed to touch a steering wheel without being in a life or death situation was when they were on vacation at Uncle Bobby’s. He and Sam were playing quietly in the junkyard when Bobby came to find them behind the wheel of an old car probably rusted to the bone.

"Come on, get your brat’s asses in the car. Dean, take us back to the garage." Grumbled Bobby as he got out of the vehicle that lifted when the man left his seat.

"You want me to drive _that_?" Dean marvelled at the sight of that tin can, wrinkling his nose with disgust. He was even surprised that it was still working.

"Oh, sorry, is it not good enough for you, Your Majesty? Do you want me to find you a Lamborghini sprinkled with the gratitude maybe?" Mumbled Bobby while crossing his arms on his chest.

Dean rolled his eyes before climbing into the driver’s seat while Sam sat in the back, laughing softly.

"Lamborghinis suck anyway." Dean muttered, waiting for Bobby to join him in the passenger seat.

However, he learned much more that day than with his lesson in the Impala with John. The manual shifts were certainly more complicated, but soon the merry band found themselves doing several turns around the field before returning to the garage as planned. The next morning, when another customer dropped his car off at the junkyard, Dean was already sitting in the driver’s seat.

A few years later, as Dean was barely in his senior year and Sam discovered the joys of puberty, Dean took the wheel of what remained in his eyes the best ride for him and his brother. It was the evening of the 4th of July and the firecrackers were already echoing in the city and around their motel while everyone celebrated this day with great reinforcement of patriotism. John had gone to celebrate the end of a case with a hunter friend at the bar across the street and probably wouldn’t be back until tomorrow morning. Also, seeing the Impala still parked in front of their room and Sam wailing in his corner about how much they were "still sitting there doing nothing while everyone was having fun”, had been too tempting not to give in.

Dean had stopped by the local grocery store—which, of course, sold a whole bunch of squibs and fireworks for the occasion—and then drove them out of town into a dark field. He ignored Sam’s protests when he pulled the fireworks box out of the trunk of the car and knew that he had made the right choice when he saw his little brother’s happy face as he lit the first rocket. Sam and Dean spent the night under the stars laughing carelessly. According to Sam, it was fortunate that the field did not catch fire and Dean redoubled his laughter at these words.

On the way back, the exclamations of joys had given way to a serene calm. Sam was the first to break the silence as Dean turned around the corner of their motel.

"Thank you Dean." He said.

After that night, the more the years passed, the more the rides accumulated. Dean still remembered that night when he drove to Stanford because his father hadn’t called him since a few days. He remembered that time when he got behind the wheel of what seemed to be his last moment on earth, on his way to the cemetery to face the Devil himself. Then there was this time he took a human Castiel into town to give him a taste of the burgers from this new diner. And finally, the day he learned Jack how to drive on a hot May afternoon.

His son had looked at him with big, hesitant eyes as he slipped into Baby’s driver’s seat.

"What if I do something wrong?" Jack asked anxiously. "What if I press the wrong button? Or end up in a ditch?"

Dean smiled softly at his words. Although the idea of seeing his Impala in a ditch did not please him, he could not help but think tenderly that it would not be the first time.

"Then I’ll also teach you how to fix a car," He said, shaking his head. "Come on, go ahead. Start the car."

Jack seemed to swallow back his anguish and took a deep breath before turning the keys on the ignition.

**Author's Note:**

> So, am I forgiven? Feel free to leave a short comment or kudo on this "sweet moment" if you feel like it :)  
> See you tomorrow for another OS!


End file.
